


Dream SMP- IT au

by Eddiebee



Category: IT - Stephen King, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddiebee/pseuds/Eddiebee
Summary: my two hyperfixations in one! Dream SMP and Stephan Kings IT
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Dream SMP Ensemble, The Losers Club & Pennywise (IT), The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Kudos: 5





	Dream SMP- IT au

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note I won't be writing any relationship meaning. That any crushes in the IT universe are no longer implied here.

Ok, this first chapter is me just kind of ranting about who would be who and such. eventually, I'll make like the actual story chapters.

Ok so first off the loser club. All the characters are 13 now. They live in the town of Derry, Maine 

Tommy as Richie Tozier, I picked Richie for Tommy because they both have very similar personalities. They both use humor as a coping mechanism and are known for being loud. Neibolt Tommy is the same as Neibolt Richie. Tommy will not share the sexuality plot that Richie has because Tommy is straight and I don't want to do that

Tubbo as Eddie Kaspbrak, instead of Tommy and Tubbo having crushes on each other as Richie and Eddie do they are just really close friends. I chose Tubbo for Eddie Kaspbrak because both Eddie and Tubbo can be pushovers at times but can be pretty loud and somewhat aggressive when needed. Schlatt replaces Sonia Kaspbrak, instead of being obsessed with Tubbos health Schlatt is a somewhat overprotective alcoholic 

Wilbur as Bill Denbrough, ok this one is a bit of a stretch but Wilbur fit Bill the best. They both have somewhat hero complexes and all. I really only picked Wilbur as Bill because Fundy is Georgie. Fundy is Wilbur's little brother instead of son. 

Niki as Beverly Marsh, Niki seemed like a pretty perfect fit for Bev. They both are strong and brave when needed and soft and caring as well. Also, I really want to draw Niki in Bev's clothes. I haven't figured out what to do to replace Bev's relationship with her dad because I don't want to write about Niki being sexually assaulted and all so if anyone has any ideas please comment them.

Ranboo as Stanley Uris. Ranboo not only fits Stan's personality really well but he sort of looks like Stan tbh. 

Technoblade as Mike Hanlon. I don't really have an explanation for this one besides Mike is really smart and knows a lot about Derry and I think that fits Technoblade 

I have no clue who could be Ben, send help. 

Now the bowers gang

Dream as Henry Bowers, I mean this one is pretty self-explanatory. 

Sapnap as Patrick Hockstetter. Arson and keeping dead animals in a fridge fits Sapnap well ngl

Badboyhalo as Belch Huggins. What the Dream team is the bowers gang.

George as Victor Criss. there both twinks

Drista as Connor Bowers, again Tommy will NOT have a crush on Drista he just wants to be her friend. don't be weird people

and Pennywise is himself.


End file.
